Conventionally, there is known a game apparatus which starts a predetermined motion based on an operation with an input device equipped with an image pickup device (e.g. “DENGEKI DS&Wii Style Vol. 2”, ASCII MEDIA WORKS Inc., released on Aug. 1, 2007, P28 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 1), “Shuukan Famitsu Aug. 3, 2007 edition”, ENTERBRAIN INC., released on Aug. 3, 2007, P152 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 2), “Kadukeusu Z Futatsu No Choushittou instruction manual”, ATLUS CO., LTD., released on Dec. 2, 2006, P25 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 3)). In games disclosed in the Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, an input device is used like a sword, and an enemy object displayed on a screen is cut by swinging the input device. By swinging the input device vertically, horizontally, and obliquely, three types of cutting attacks, “vertical cutting”, “horizontal cutting”, and “oblique cutting”, can be performed according to the swinging direction. A trajectory of the sword in each cutting attack has an angle in accordance with the vertical, horizontal, or oblique swinging of the input device. When performing an operation for a cutting attack, the position of a “pointer” displayed on the screen can be locked by pressing a predetermined button (pointer lock). When the input device is swung in a state where the position of the pointer is locked, the position of the pointer becomes the center of a sword trajectory. When the pointer is not locked, a sword trajectory passes through the center of the screen.
Meanwhile, a game disclosed in the Non-Patent Document 3 is a surgery game in which an input device is used like a scalpel. For example, when the trunk of a patient is displayed on a screen and an operation for incising skin is performed, a marker indicating a part to be incised is displayed on the screen. Then, the operation for incision can be performed by moving a cursor along the marker with a button of a controller pressed. If the cursor can be moved not far from the marker, the incision is successfully made.
However, the above game apparatus have the following problems. In the games disclosed in the Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, when performing an operation for a cutting attack, if the pointer is not locked, a sword trajectory always passes through the center of the screen. Thus, if a cutting attack with a sword trajectory which does not pass through the center of the screen is desired, the pointer lock is necessary. In other words, a two-step operation need to be performed that a button operation is performed for the pointer lock and then the input device is swung. Therefore, unless an operation for the pointer lock is performed, it is impossible to cut a desired position. Further, because such a two-step operation is needed, there is a problem that a cutting attack operation cannot be performed quickly. Further, in the games disclosed in the Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, regardless of the length and the speed of swinging by a player, the sword trajectory of a cutting attack always extends linearly from end to end of the screen. In other words, for an effect (animation) for the sword trajectory which is to be displayed at the cutting attack, a pattern in accordance with a direction of vertical, horizontal, or oblique swinging is merely read out from among some predetermined sword trajectory patterns, and reproduced. Thus, it is impossible to perform an operation for cutting a part of the screen, not from end to end of the screen. Therefore, there is a problem that a cutting attack operation lacks a degree of freedom.
Meanwhile, in the game disclosed in the Non-Patent Document 3, it is possible to perform an operation for cutting only a part of the screen. However, the operation for incision in the game is an operation of moving the cursor along the marker displayed on the screen, and a position desired by a player cannot be freely cut by the operation for incision. Thus, similarly as in the games disclosed in the Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, there is a problem that an operation for cutting a desired position lacks a degree of freedom.
Therefore, an object of certain example embodiments is to provide a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program that enables operations with a higher degree of freedom, and a game apparatus that enables operations with a higher degree of freedom.
Certain example embodiments have the following features to attain the object mentioned above. It is noted that reference characters and supplementary explanations in parentheses are merely provided to facilitate the understanding in relation to the later-described embodiments, rather than limiting the scope of the present invention in any way.
A first aspect of certain example embodiments is directed to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program that is executed by a computer of a game apparatus for executing predetermined processing based on operation information that is obtained from an operating device for pointing to a position on a screen of a display device. The game program causes the computer to operate as: pointing position calculation means; change amount calculation means; first determination means; and processing execution means. The pointing position calculation means repeatedly calculates a pointing position to which the operating device points, based on the operation information. The change amount calculation means calculates a change amount of the pointing position. The first determination means determines whether or not the change amount of the pointing position meets a first condition. When it is determined by the first determination means that the change amount of the pointing position meets the first condition, the processing execution means executes predetermined processing for the pointing position or a position specified based on the pointing position.
According to the first aspect, when the change amount of the pointing position of the operating device meets a condition, processing can be executed for a position desired by a player, thereby providing the player with a game having a higher degree of freedom of operability.
In a second aspect based on the first aspect, the game program further causes the computer to operate as second determination means. The second determination means determines whether or not the change amount of the pointing position calculated by the change amount calculation means meets a second condition. The processing execution means starts execution of the predetermined processing when it is determined by the first determination means that the change amount of the pointing position meets the first condition, and ends the execution of the predetermined processing when it is determined by the second determination means that the change amount of the pointing position meets the second condition.
In a third aspect based on the second aspect, the first condition includes the change amount of the pointing position being equal to or larger than a first predetermined value, and the second condition includes the change amount of the pointing position being equal to or less than a second predetermined value.
According to the second and third aspects, arbitrary positions can be set as a start point and an end point for the processing, thereby providing a high degree of freedom of operability.
In a fourth aspect based on the first aspect, the game program further causes the computer to operate as in-screen pointing determination means for determining whether or not the pointing position is included in a range that is assigned as the screen. The processing execution means starts execution of the predetermined processing when: it is determined by the in-screen pointing determination means that the pointing position to which the operating device points is included in the range that is assigned as the screen; and it is determined by the first determination means that the change amount of the pointing position meets the first condition.
According to the fourth aspect, when the change amount of the pointing position of the operating device meets a condition, the predetermined processing can be executed with a position, in the screen, desired by the player being set as a start point.
In a fifth aspect based on the first aspect, the game program further causes the computer to operate as in-screen pointing determination means for determining whether or not the pointing position is included in a range that is assigned as the screen. After starting execution of the predetermined processing, the processing execution means ends the execution of the predetermined processing when it is determined by the in-screen pointing determination means that the pointing position is not included in the range that is assigned as the screen.
According to the fifth aspect, when the player points to a position out of the screen after the predetermined processing is executed with a position, in the screen, desired by the player being set as a start point, the processing can be ended, thereby further enhancing operability.
In a sixth aspect based on the first aspect, the processing execution means draws a predetermined object at the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position.
In a seventh aspect based on the first aspect, the processing execution means draws a trajectory connecting in chronological order the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position.
According to the sixth and seventh aspects, it can be easy to make the player recognize a position in the screen for which the processing is executed.
In an eighth aspect based on the first aspect, the game program further causes the computer to operate as hit determination means. The hit determination means determines whether or not a predetermined target object exists at a position, in a virtual game space, corresponding to the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position. The processing execution means executes hit processing for the predetermined target object when it is determined by the hit determination means that the predetermined target object exists at the position, in the virtual game space, corresponding to the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position.
According to the eighth aspect, after the predetermined processing is started by the processing execution means, different processing can be further executed for the object through which the pointing position passes. Thus, for example, realistic feeling of an operation for “cutting” a predetermined object is enhanced, and hence the fun of the game can be enhanced.
In a ninth aspect based on the eighth aspect, the virtual game space is a virtual three-dimensional space, and the game program further causes the computer to operate as: three-dimensional coordinate calculation means; straight line calculation means; and straight line collision determination means. The three-dimensional coordinate calculation means calculates a three-dimensional coordinate that represents the position, in the virtual three-dimensional space, corresponding to the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position. The straight line calculation means calculates a straight line connecting a predetermined position in the virtual three-dimensional space to the position that is represented by the three-dimensional coordinate calculated by the three-dimensional coordinate calculation means. The straight line collision determination means determines whether or not the straight line calculated by the straight line calculation means collides with the predetermined target object. When it is determined by the straight line collision determination means that the straight line collides with the predetermined target object, the processing execution means executes the hit processing for the predetermined target object with which the straight line collides.
According to the ninth aspect, a collision determination in the three-dimensional space can be easily performed, and a game with a greater sense of reality can be provided.
In a tenth aspect based on the eighth aspect, the game program further causes the computer to operate as: continuation parameter change means; and third determination means. When it is determined by the hit determination means that the predetermined target object exists, the continuation parameter change means changes a value of a continuation parameter that is a parameter for indicating whether or not the processing executed by the processing execution means continues. After execution of the predetermined processing is started by the processing execution means, the third determination means determines whether or not the value of the continuation parameter meets a third condition. When it is determined by the third determination means that the value of the continuation parameter meets the third condition, the processing execution means ends the execution of the predetermined processing started by the processing execution means.
According to the tenth aspect, even when the change amount of the pointing position does not meet the second condition, the processing started by the processing execution means can be ended, thereby further enhancing the fun of the game.
In an eleventh aspect based on the first aspect, the processing execution means includes movement direction calculation means and object movement means. The movement direction calculation means calculates a movement direction of a predetermined movement object in a virtual three-dimensional space, based on the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position. The object movement means moves the predetermined movement object in the virtual three-dimensional space based on the movement direction calculated by the movement direction calculation means.
According to the eleventh aspect, a predetermined object can be moved based on the pointing position on the screen. For example, in a game or the like set in a virtual three-dimensional space, when the player performs an operation for causing the player object to fire a bullet object of a shooting weapon, the bullet object can be moved based on the pointing position on the screen, thereby enabling an intuitive operation.
In a twelfth aspect based on the first aspect, the processing execution means includes: three-dimensional vector calculation means for calculating a three-dimensional vector indicative of a movement direction of a predetermined movement object in a virtual three-dimensional space, based on the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position; and object movement means for moving the predetermined movement object in the virtual three-dimensional space, based on the three-dimensional vector calculated by the three-dimensional vector calculation means.
In a thirteenth aspect based on the eleventh aspect, the movement direction calculation means: converts the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position into a three-dimensional coordinate that represents a position, in the virtual three-dimensional space, corresponding to the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position; and calculates, as the movement direction of the movement object, a direction from a predetermined position in the virtual three-dimensional space toward the position that is represented by the three-dimensional coordinate.
According to the twelfth and thirteenth aspects, a pointing coordinate represented in a two-dimensional coordinate system is converted into a coordinate in a three-dimensional coordinate system, and then the movement object can be moved toward the coordinate represented in the three-dimensional coordinate system. Thus, a game with a greater sense of reality can be provided.
In a fourteenth aspect based on the eleventh aspect, the processing execution means repeatedly executes the processing executed by the movement direction calculation means and the object movement means, until a predetermined condition is met.
In a fifteenth aspect based on the fourteenth aspect, the processing execution means repeatedly executes the processing executed by the movement direction calculation means and the object movement means, every predetermined time.
In a sixteenth aspect based on the fourteenth aspect, the processing execution means includes accumulation means for accumulating the change amount of the pointing position. The processing execution means repeatedly executes the processing executed by the movement direction calculation means and the object movement means, every time an accumulated value of the change amount reaches a predetermined value.
According to the fourteenth to sixteenth aspects, a plurality of movement objects are consecutively moved at predetermined intervals, thereby enhancing the fun of the game.
In a seventeenth aspect based on the first aspect, the processing execution means includes: vector calculation means for calculating, based on the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position, a three-dimensional coordinate that represents a position, in a virtual three-dimensional space, corresponding to the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position, and calculating a vector having a start point at a predetermined position in the virtual three-dimensional space and an end point at the three-dimensional coordinate; and extension object drawing means for drawing an object extending in a direction, in the virtual three-dimensional space, along the vector calculated by the vector calculation means.
According to the seventeenth aspect, for example, an attack such as a laser beam can be expressed, thereby further enhancing the fun of the game.
In an eighteenth aspect based on the first aspect, the processing execution means includes vector calculation means, straight line extension means, and collision determination means. The vector calculation means calculates, based on the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position, a three-dimensional coordinate that represents a position, in a virtual three-dimensional space, corresponding to the pointing position or the position specified based on the pointing position, and calculates a vector that extends from a predetermined position in the virtual three-dimensional space toward the three-dimensional coordinate. The straight line extension means extends a straight line from the predetermined position in the virtual three-dimensional space along the vector calculated by the vector calculation means. The collision determination means determines whether or not a predetermined target object exists on the straight line extended by the straight line extension means. The processing execution means executes hit processing for the predetermined target object when it is determined by the collision determination means that the predetermined target object exists on the straight line.
According to the eighteenth aspect, a collision determination in the three-dimensional space can be easily performed, and a game with a greater sense of reality can be provided.
A nineteenth aspect of certain example embodiments is directed to a game apparatus for executing predetermined processing based on operation information that is obtained from an operating device for pointing to a position on a screen of a display device. The game apparatus includes pointing position calculation means, change amount calculation means, first determination means, and processing execution means. The pointing position calculation means repeatedly calculates a pointing position to which the operating device points, based on the operation information. The change amount calculation means calculates a change amount of the pointing position. The first determination means determines whether or not the change amount of the pointing position meets a first condition. When it is determined by the first determination means that the change amount of the pointing position meets the first condition, the processing execution means executes predetermined processing for the pointing position or a position specified based on the pointing position.
According to the nineteenth aspect, the same effect as that of the first aspect can be obtained.
According certain example embodiments, because a start point in the screen for the predetermined processing can be determined based on the change amount of the pointing position, it is possible to provide a game having a high degree of freedom of operability.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.